


Take Me to Church

by vast_difference



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Oh and fluff too, Porn, Smut, fluffy porn yay, literally guys this whole thing is just really explicit sex, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vast_difference/pseuds/vast_difference
Summary: In the early weeks of their relationship, Bernie and Serena can’t get enough of each other. They learn each other's bodies through praise and worship. And words.





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is what happens when Vast has too much pent up gay sexual energy. Lucky you?

They use one another’s names as both worship and praise when they make love. 

Bernie will whisper “Serena” into her neck, into the curve of her breast, teasing at her belly button. She’ll speak words to these secret parts of Serena that she can't look her in the eyes and say. Or at least not yet. 

One day maybe she would be able to say words like “beautiful” and “perfect” and “never enough,” and say them right into Serena’s brown eyes while her fingers are curling deep inside her. But for now she muffles them around soft skin and imparts them with her tongue between Serena’s legs. 

Even before Alex, when Bernie had been bold enough once or twice to search the internet for advice on how to handle herself in such a situation, should she ever be lucky enough to find herself in that situation, she had learned about using her tongue to trace the alphabet. Or spell words. The forbidden nature of Bernie and Alex’s relationship hadn't really been conducive to much oral sex, but when they had the rare chance Bernie had tested the alphabet technique on her once or twice; it had procured the desired result. But she hadn’t felt free enough with Alex to venture beyond that automatic gesture into actual words. Letters on their own were just letters, but words conveyed meaning. And intent. 

The first time Bernie and Serena had sex, Bernie hadn't even the presence of mind for the alphabet. She had been too overwhelmed by everything about Serena; her hair and how it smelled, the way her nipples rose to her touch, the swell of her hips. The way her clit pulsed under the attentions of her tongue. And better yet, all of the sounds Serena made when Bernie’s hands and mouth found all of those places. Bernie worshiped, and Serena praised. 

Serena holds none of Bernie’s reservations about her words. She purrs out “yes” and “harder” and “more” and “Bernie” with unapologetic abandon whether Bernie is knuckle deep or tasting her. And as much as Bernie loves worshiping Serena in whispers of her name, she craves hearing Serena singing her own praises in the throes of passion. 

After they've been together for a few weeks, still feverishly making love most nights more than they sleep, they slow down enough to start trying something new here and there. Serena revels in her turns to worship, is generous and bold with her compliments of Bernie’s breasts and smooth thighs and lush sex. Can say words like “beautiful” and “perfect” and “never enough” and never break eye contact with Bernie as she moves down her body. Inside her body.

But it takes time for Bernie to feel deserving of Serena’s unbridled ministrations. Time for her to relax into her own pleasure and learn to savor it. With Marcus, Bernie had no desire to be vocal. With Alex, Bernie had no opportunity to be vocal. But with Serena. Oh. With Serena, Bernie has both the desire and several opportunities to be vocal and expressive and wanton. And Serena encourages her. 

“Tell me, love,” Serena murmurs between strokes of her tongue around Bernie’s clit and then inside her. She’s brought Bernie up to ride her face for the first time, all Serena’s idea. All Serena’s glorious, bloody brilliant idea is all Bernie can think about as she grasps at the headboard and rolls her hips into Serena’s greedy, talented mouth. “Tell me,” she says again while she pulls Bernie closer by her thighs.

But Bernie’s brain is broken and she can’t even think. Can’t form a thought beyond what she wants, and so that’s what she says. 

“Fuck me, Serena,” she begs. And she whimpers, and she can feel Serena smiling down between her legs as she plunges her tongue up and in as deep as it’s ever been. “Oh God, fuck me,” she says again. Serena pulls Bernie still closer and begins a rhythm in earnest, relentlessly until Bernie is chanting “fuck me” as a mantra over and over again and then she’s coming and coming and she’s praising with “yes” and “Serena” and Serena doesn’t stop until Bernie’s hips are still. 

Bernie takes only a second to gather herself, because she knows Serena can’t be comfortable but would never complain about it. Her limbs feel like jelly, but she manages to slide back until she can lie at Serena’s side. Bernie wastes no time in tangling her legs with Serena’s and taking her face in her hands to kiss her. She can taste herself all over Serena’s lips and around her tongue, but she can’t be bothered to care. Mingled with Serena, it only tastes right. Intoxicating.

“Mmmmm,” Serena grins lazily when they part. “That was delicious.”

Bernie becomes a bit shy somehow, even after all of that, and moves to wrap her arms around Serena and pull her even closer and bury her face in her neck. But Serena doesn’t quite let her. She raises Bernie’s head with a finger to her chin.

“You’re delicious,” she repeats. “I loved it.” Now Bernie smiles. “I might be going out on a limb here, but it seems like you loved it, too.”

“How could you tell?” Bernie smirks, finally gaining some of her cheek back. Her look turns just predatory, just the way she knows Serena lives to be looked at, when Serena knows it’s her turn to be devoured, as she slides a finger down to Serena’s nipple and starts tracing it lightly in circles. Serena breathes out heavily, and her eyes start to glaze over. Performing only this tiny movement, and saying nothing, Bernie could hold Serena’s gaze and smoulder. She knows it drives Serena mad, and Serena loves it, and she could have Serena begging if she wanted before she was done. But Serena had been so good to her tonight. So, so good. So Bernie won’t tease. Or at least not for long.

“Please Bernie,” pleads Serena finally, and that’s all it takes. Bernie moves down so she can take the nipple in her mouth, slides her tongue all around it, pays a sympathetic tribute to Serena’s other breast, and wastes no time placing a trail of open mouth kisses down Serena’s stomach until she reaches her center. Not surprisingly, Serena is drenched. Bernie always loves it when she’s taken her own turn first, and finds all the heady evidence of exactly how much Serena enjoys Bernie’s turn. She licks Serena slowly from opening to clit, and then all around; and then Bernie has an idea.

She had never tried the alphabet on her. Thus far in their relationship, Bernie had been far too busy enjoying pleasuring Serena with her mouth to entertain specifics about technique. And Serena had hardly complained. But hadn’t tonight become about trying new things, after all? Well. New for Serena, and also new for Bernie.

“Bernie?” Serena’s voice snaps her out of her train of thought. She hadn’t even realized she’d stopped. But Bernie just smiles up at Serena, pulls her leg over her shoulder, and gets to work. 

First Bernie traces an S, in a lazy half a figure eight around Serena’s clit. Then an E a little faster. Lower case, so she went all the way around it again. But a big R, all the way down between her lips, little E again, a swooping upper case N, and by the time Bernie finished with a capital A Serena was starting to babble. 

“Bernie,” she drawls, and Bernie starts all over again from the beginning. Not any faster than before. If anything, she slows down a few of the bigger letters. By the time Bernie starts her third iteration, Serena’s hands are buried in her hair and she’s crying out ‘“yes” and “more” and “faster.” And right before she comes, Serena cries out, “Oh Berenice” and Bernie loses track of which letter she’s on, and just moans deep in her throat at the sound of her given name on Serena’s lips at the precipice of her climax and sucks on her clit until Serena comes the first time. But now Bernie is relentless, letters all but forgotten, and she has three fingers pumping in Serena and doesn’t stop until Serena is screaming her second orgasm into the high ceilings of her bedroom. 

Both of them are breathing heavily. Serena is still save for that, and Bernie has laid her head on Serena’s thigh. They stay like that for a few minutes, neither one able to move. The sensation of being so spent in their passion has not yet become comfortable, but it is familiar. And how lucky are they that this is the case? After everything they’ve been through? The blessings of these moments are not lost on either of them.

Serena eventually whispers, “Come here,” and Bernie obliges. Slides back up Serena just as she had slid down before to rest at her side. Kisses Serena, tastes both of them mingled together, and it’s perfect. This moment is perfect. And so few things in Bernie Wolfe’s life have ever been perfect. Even for a moment.

“Was that ok?” Serena asks when they pull apart for air. She looks genuinely concerned, and Bernie is puzzled.

“I know I enjoyed myself. You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself,” Bernie teased, slipping a hand around to Serena’s derriere and giving it an affectionate pat. 

Serena laughed a little, and seemed to relax. “Well yes of course that, obviously. As always. But…”

“But…?”

“ ‘Berenice’? Is that ok?” 

Bernie honks. “Oh, that.”

“I didn’t do it intentionally…”

“Well, your capacity for word choice wouldn’t have exactly been at its height. At least not if I was on my game.”

“My darling, you have never been more on your game.” Serena nuzzles Bernie’s nose. “That… was something,” she adds, and kisses Bernie deeply.

“I can’t say that I like ‘Berenice’ on a regular basis from just anybody,” she replies when they stop. “But from you,” she kisses Serena’s nose, “during sex,” she kisses Serena’s eyelids, “it’s quite the turn on.” And she kisses Serena’s lips, and smirks. 

Serena smiles back. “Ok.”

“As long as it’s not ‘Bern.’ “ She pulls a face. “Marcus called me that, and so did Alex. And I never liked it. I couldn’t ever quite bring myself to tell them, but I didn’t.” She was thoughtful for a moment. Bernie props her hand up on her elbow. “You’ve never called me that once.”

Serena simply shrugs. “It never occurred to me to call you that. When I met you, you said, ‘Call me Bernie.’ So that’s what I call you.” Serena thinks for a moment. “Come to think of it both my mother and Edward always called me ‘Rena,’ and I hated it.”

“ ‘Rena’?” Bernie frowns. “That doesn’t suit you at all.”

“I certainly never thought so,” Serena grumbles, disentangling herself from Bernie to reach over to the nightstand and turn off the light. “Told them both as much, but of course they both just did as they pleased with it.” Now in the dark, Serena snuggles up to Bernie once again.

“I love saying your name,” Bernie murmurs, kissing Serena again. 

“I love it when you say my name.” They keep kissing. “In the office, in theatre, in the kitchen, when you’re inside me. Any place.” Serena pauses. Looks into Bernie’s eyes. Holds her breath. “I love you.”

Bernie stares at Serena. Serena stares at Bernie. Neither of them had said it yet. Both of them had been thinking it, since long before Bernie set foot in Kiev. Right up until now. And every heartbeat in between. 

“I love you too, Serena.” Bernie pulls her as close as she possibly can. Wraps herself all around her. Tries not to let the tears into her voice, but she fails. “So much. More than I can ever say.”

“Just show me, Bernie,” Serena manages through the threat of her own emotion. Bernie already has an earlobe in her mouth when Serena says, “Show me again. Show me now.”

And in the dark, just as it had been in the light, spoken through their names and “yes” and “faster” and “more” and “beautiful” and “perfect” and “never enough,” Serena and Bernie praise and worship.

**Author's Note:**

> There's like a 300% chance I'm going to hell. 
> 
> Also... 
> 
> I HAVE NEVER SUCCESSFULLY FINISHED A ONE-SHOT IN MY LIFE. IT IS 3:30 IN THE MORNING. I WROTE THIS IN LESS THAN 12 HOURS. YAY!


End file.
